


After Hogwarts

by witchunters



Category: Draco/Harry - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry/Draco - Fandom
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Post-War, Romance, Wizarding World, auror!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchunters/pseuds/witchunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Sprout2012 who helped me with the grammar mistakes.<br/>It was supposed to be a drabble based on a prompt so it's super short but maybe I'll continue this later to turn it into a longer fic.</p><p> I don't really know for now since I have other projects but I guess you can't control inspiration when it comes to you.</p></blockquote>





	After Hogwarts

Harry, was close to being late for his appointment with Shacklebolt, so now he was almost running through the Ministry’s corridors.  
His cup of coffee, not quite finished in one hand, briefcase unlocked in the other. He noticed Sally out of the corner of his eye, she was waving at him. He turned his head to acknowledge her, apologising by mouthing a soundless “late”.  
Not looking ahead, he felt the collision, he had hit something, or someone. His briefcase fell to the floor, opening and spilling it’s contents. The bump caused him to spill the rest of his coffee on himself, and some spilt on the azure robe that the other person was wearing. 

“Idiot!” Harry’s eyes widened, instantly recognising the scathing tone from the other. 

He looked up, and was faced with the very displeased face of his ancient rival, who was frowning at him. 

He stared for some time at him in shock and stuttered, “S..Sorry.”

Harry had thought that Draco had looked almost surprised at first but apparently quickly managed to recompose his features into his usual cool expression. 

Their eyes were locked for an awkward paused moment. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice his impeccable appearance, like always. White-blond silky hair dropped back on his head, the colour of his indisputably expensive robes highlighting the the paleness of his skin but mostly the icy-grey shade from his eyes even more.  
He always felt a bit envious regarding the other man’s perfect everything during their time at Hogwarts. Draco’s appearance caused him to blush, thinking of his own creased robes, that he had put on hastily that morning, not even bothering to check his reflection properly in the mirror. 

He finally decided to break the silence and stilted moment by casting a spell to clean them both.  

He cleared his throat, “So how are…I mean…What are you doing here?” He asked, still feeling out of sorts. 

Draco arched an eyebrow, “Subtle as always, Potter. It’s not really any of your business. Is it?” Harry sensed it was a rhetorical question.

Draco continued, “It seems that now I have to take a second shower. Another one since this morning.” His tone was the usual snarky one, but not quite nearly as sharp as it had been when they were young.

The blond looked down, bending to pick something from the floor. It was the magazine that Harry had started to read that morning, and the very cause of why he was currently late for his meeting. 

Draco smirked, as he stared at his own face on the magazine’s front page. Holding it with his slender fingers, he said “I can see you’ve read the latest press, so you must know why I’m here, or maybe you just took a fancy to the picture?” He drawled.

Harry became even more uncomfortable and angry at himself for reacting that way.

He shot Draco a furious look, “I don’t…” He struggled to respond. He snatched the magazine from Draco’s hand, “I have to go now, the minister is waiting for me.” 

Draco watched him, a small smirk upon his face, eyes glinting with amusement, “Of course he is.”

Harry knelt down to pick up the rest of his stuff, with the intention of putting it back in his case. But mostly to have a distraction and not have to face the other man’s burning gaze any longer. His cheeks were on fire and his heart was pounding hard and fast. 

He decided to just nod goodbye, it was a bit awkward and stiff, but Harry was still flustered. He started to walk past Draco.

“Potter!”

Harry froze at the other’s man voice and turned to face him once again.

Draco smiled. "Maybe next time you could offer me a coffee instead of spilling it all over me?"

The blond had spoken in a teasing tone, and all Harry could do was just stare at him. He was totally clueless, eyes narrowed in confusion. His jaw slowly dropping at the realisation to what he might have heard.

Malfoy seemed satisfied, he turned around without waiting for any answer and elegantly walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sprout2012 who helped me with the grammar mistakes.  
> It was supposed to be a drabble based on a prompt so it's super short but maybe I'll continue this later to turn it into a longer fic.
> 
> I don't really know for now since I have other projects but I guess you can't control inspiration when it comes to you.


End file.
